<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smear by toukicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674915">Smear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi'>toukicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eat my Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eat my Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Keep your eye on Mondo, don’t let him out of sight.'</p>
<p>Daiya repeated to himself in his thoughts, Sure, It probably wasn't the best time to ignore the road when Daiya's driving as fast as his motorcycle will let him, But niethe of the Oowadas are really that smart.</p>
<p>He could faintly make out Mondo laughing, Cocky as always, Daiya groaned to no one, Overtaking Mondo with a simple turn. </p>
<p>They were almost at their location, The rain drumming onto the road would have forced them to slow down but nor Daiya or Mondo cared, Going full speed.</p>
<p>It was Daiyas birthday, So sure, He was happy Mondo challanged him, He just wished Mondo hadn't slammed his glass of beer onto the ground and screamed at Daiya to race. </p>
<p>Oh right. Mondo was drunk. And so was Daiya, Daiya forgot that. Oh well, A little drunk driving never killed anyone... sure. Daiya made a turn into a freelane, Risky but It's a turn nonetheless, Mondo followed, Taking alot less safety in mind.</p>
<p>Mondo had passed Daiya, Heading right near the sidewalk, He was definetly going to loose now, All Daiya had to do is-</p>
<p>Huh? When was that light there?</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>"Truck!" He screamed Mondo as loud as he could, Heading to push him out of the way.</p>
<p>And yet, Failed, The truck hit the younger Oowada, Leaving his body to be flung off the bike he prized himself with, Leaving Daiya to crash into some random bush as he lost attention from the road.</p>
<p>'Fuck...' Daiya thought, Getting off his now fallen bike and climbing out of the bush. </p>
<p>Oh right. </p>
<p>Mondo was dead, Oops. </p>
<p>... "Fuck-!" Daiya screamed again, Following his path back until he saw a puddle of blood, Following the trail.</p>
<p>And there layed his careless cocky brother, Head smashed in, Covered in so much blood you probably couldn't tell if he even had skin, Smeared across the road like some sort of roadkill. </p>
<p>Daiya searched frantically on his body for any sign he was alive, Ending with a couple of his fingers going to the youngers neck. </p>
<p>And thank -fucking- god there was a pulse, A small one, Put a pulse is a pulse. </p>
<p>The younger took it small breathes, Not enough to feed his dying brain, Jesus christ he really fucked up this time.</p>
<p>"Hey- Hey, Mondo, I know th-that..." He paused, Standing, Searching for anyone to help, "I know that if you're a... aware of whats happening," He took a deep breathe, Only now hearing his heart thunder in his chest, "You're probably terrified."</p>
<p>Daiya took two more deep breathes, Gripping his arms through the long coat he wore, "Don’t... worry, 'Kay?"</p>
<p>Daiya bit his cheek, Attempting or even begging not to cry infront of his brother like this, "I'm scared too, I'll get Takemichi to fix you up, Okay?" The younger didn’t reply, Only taking in an empty breathe.</p>
<p>Jesus christ, Daiya REALLY fucked up this time.</p>
<p>The elder sobbed quietly, Picking the mangled body up with little ease, "I'll get you to a h-hospital, They'll help." His arms shook.</p>
<p>He quickly noted the motorcycles missing.</p>
<p>Wait what the fuck?</p>
<p>Who cares about the goddamn motorcycles?</p>
<p>Mondo was worth more than any bike could ever be and Daiya'll be damned if he lets Mondo die because of some stupid bike.</p>
<p>Daiyas shirt was starting to be drenched in blood, Jesus christ, It reminded him of carrying the younger Oowada to bed after a "Punishment." From their former father.</p>
<p>It was like he was there again, holding the younger to his chest, "It's gonna be okay, I promise." He could faintly hear himself say, </p>
<p>He expected Mondo to cry in return, But all that was heard was the pouring of rain, Because corpses don’t cry or sob or wail or plead or anything. </p>
<p>And even Daiya knows that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>